


Deception

by rabidsamfan



Series: Cogitations [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has his orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

John had asked for her, Mike said, specifically asked for her, and was fighting the doctors who wanted him to rest, so Molly had to go, had to

 _pretend_

that she didn't have a secret, _the _secret, bubbling up inside her chest like laughter.__

But John's pale faced sobered her, and his stammered words of comfort snuffed out her joy.

"Sherlock... He told me to... he mentioned you... by name..." John couldn't look her in the eye, but his hand was crushing hers.

"He said to tell you... goodbye."

And Molly knew it was a lie, and found her tears.


End file.
